A new PHASE of my LIFE
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: a new journey of a women life... its not so complicated, dramatic or romantic... its only a new phase of life... sometime feel fear, sometime sad, sometime excitement... waiting for the future... (this time its purvi and nirvi based... SS with 2 chapters. adding more chapter or not (on another one just like shreya, devki, tarika...), its depend on you... )...
1. new phase of my life

**SO i am back with purvi and nirvi's track (want to know more about nirvi?** Then read friends forever and its life)

 **Short note: nirvi is purvi's elder daughter and married with MADDY. She is a advocate.**

...***...

 **All heard about nirvi's pregnancy news and started celebrating.**..

After confirmation nirvi's trouble increased, why? Just read this... **first time, A mother and a daughter journey together**

...***...

Nirvi awake and saw maddy was sleeping.. she kissed his forehead and went toward bathroom.

And after got ready, she went toward kitchen.

Ananya (her MIL): **are tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?**

NIRvi: **vo ab dadi ko mere hath ka khana khane me koi problem nahi to socha me aaj unke liye bhi...**

Disha: **to ab subah subah tumhara shuru ho gaya... ab ye to ma ki badnasibi hi rahegi, unhe tumhare hath ka khana nasib nahi hoga... abhi jao aaram karo..**

Nirvi: **are par me abhi bilkul thik hu.. me kar sakti hu**

Disha: **abhi 5-10 din or niklane do, phir haalat dekhege... tab aaram karna padega... isse accha abhi se aadat dal lo...**

Nirvi: **kyu 5-10 din me kya ho raha hai..**

DIsha: **bus jyada kuch to nahi hoga, thodi tabiyat kharab ho sakti hai, phir tumhare case me to aaram bahut jaruri hai...**

Nirvi: **par me...**

Ananya: **par var kuch nahi... jao ab yaha se...aisa karo mridul uth jaye to aaj tum apni mom ke yaha chali jao.. vo tumhe koi bhi kam nahi karne degi... hamari to tum sunogi nahi...** Nirvi look toward both and leave from there...

 **...**

 _ **At sachvi house,**_

Nirvi: **kya mom, aisa kahi hota hai kya, ek to dadi itne dino bad mere sath acche se, or uspe chachi or mumma ne kitchen me bhi ghusne ke liye mana kar diya...**

Purvi: **ab tumhe aaram ki jarurat hai... vese bhi vo log thik hi kah rahe hai... abhi pura aaram karo... ye din dekhte hi dekhte chale jayege, ek bar baby ho jaye, phir tum chahe jitna dadi ko apne hath se khana bana ke khilana...**

Sachin: **haa, tum to aise bol rahi ho jese tumne full bed rest kiya tha... nirvi sach me isko samjha samjha ke pareshan ho gaye the par na isne bureau choda na hi koi kam...or upper se iski zidde, bap re bap...**

Nirvi: **matlab...**

Purvi **: meri bat alag thi, isko care karne ki jarurat hai..**

Sachin: **accha... case to tumhara bhi riski tha... par nahi... itni tabiyat kharab rahti thi ek bar to bureau me lash ko dekh ke ultiya hi kaar di, par mazaal hai jo apni zid chodi ho...**

Purvi: **sachin bus ab bahut ho gaya...** Nirvi, gun and sneha got more exited... **(ya gun and sneha also there)**

Sneha: **what, hame puri journey batao na ... vese bhi i am sure us waqt anshay tha to vo to aapko pareshan hi karta hoga..**.Purvi laugh and lost in memories and sachin started telling about their 1st experience

 **...**

 **F.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k**

Purvi got ready and saw toward mirror

Sachin exit from bathroom: **o madam, aaj subah-subah kaha...**

Purvi **: kaha matlab, aapke sath bureau ja rahi hu...** sachin shocked

Sachin: **o hello, aaj se koi bureau nahi, mene ma ko bol diya hai vo yaha pe duty degi... and hua to devki di bhi shayad aaj se yahi rahegi**

Purvi: **malum hai, par aap mujhe ek bat batao, di ne apna office choda, nahi na, good news unki bhi hai... vo to gayi hai na**

Sachin: **vo unka ... unko...**

Purvi: **unka unko kya? Malum hai unko koi bhi tok nahi sakta... or ab bach me gayi hu to... me kuch nahi janti me bureau jaugi...**

Sachin: **are di ko ek jagah beth ke kam karna hota... tumhara kam din bhar bhag dod wala hai, or us din farm house pe bhi behosh ho gayi thi na... abhi shreya ki shadi bhi hai, tab or thakan... nahi tum kahi nahi ja rahi ho... pahle case me tumhari tabiyat bigdi thi tab dhyan nahi diya or end tak kisi ko malum hi nahi...**

Purvi became little sad: **aap abhi tak us hadse ko nahi bhoole hai na...**

Sachin: **are yaar... chalo sath me... par ek shart hai...**

Purvi: **kya**

Sachin: **tum outside ya criminal se investigation karne ek bhi jagah nahi chalogi... sirf office me bethogi.. or file works bus...**

Purvi make her mouth: **sachin... thik hai... par mujhe yaha ghar pe bore nahi hona hai...**

Sachin: **nirvi ko kon sambhalega...**

Purvi: **mom ke sath hai na vo... vese bhi aane ke bad to usko khilati hi hu na...**

Sachin: **chalo phir...har bat ka jawab hai tumhare pas... par mom ya di ya tumhare family me kisi ne bhi danta na to galiya tum hi sunna...** purvi nodded... sachin informed his mother and both leave...

 **...**

 _ **In bureau,**_

Purvi tried to pull file box from top side...

Sachin (who discussed something daya and abhijeet) saw purvi and he ran toward her...

Sachin shout on her: **ye kya hai purvi, kisne bola files nikalne ko...**

Purvi scared because of sachin's sudden voice... she stumble from her place...

Purvi: **is tarah chillaoge to jarur kuch ho jayega, abhi mere hath se pura box gir jata na..**

Sachin tried to hide his anger: **jarurat kya hai box ki...**

Purvi: **aap hi ne kaha na sirf file works... to sab file check kar rahi thi...**

Sachin: **to ye box kisi ko utarne ke liye bol deti... me bilkul sahan nahi karuga aisi laparwahi...**

Purvi saw that all was looking toward them. She went toward her place...

Daya: **yaar sachin, kitna jyada hyper ho rahe ho...**

Sachin: **sir vo, me bus risk nahi lena chahta...**

Abhijeet: **sahi to hai daya... vese dekha jaye to tumhe bhi apni bibi ke sath hona chahiye abhi...**

Daya: **accha to ab me meri nokri chod ke din bhar uske pas rahu...**

Abhijeet: **mene aisa kab kaha, par kum se kum uske haalchal to puch hi sakte ho... dekho sacihn ko kitni chinta hai...**

Daya: **to tumhe lagta mujhe chinta nahi...**

Sachin went toward purvi with box: **ye lo tumhara box..**

Purvi: **ladwa diya na dono ko...**

Sachin: **are mene kaha...**

Purvi: **tum meri itni care kyu kar rahe ho, is tarah pure time mere aage piche rahoge to sab log hansi hi udaayege...**

Sachin: **ok baba thik hai.. me apne kam pe focus karuga...tum pe nahi**

 **...**

 _ **In night, sachvi house**_

Purvi went toward kitchen and saw that sharda making food...

Sharda **: aa gaye tum log, jyada mehnat to nahi ki na**

Purvi: **nahi din bhar sirf file work... how boring...**

Sharda: **accha hai... tum log fresh ho jao tab tak khana ready ho jayega.. or suno mene devki or daya ke liye bhi idhar hi khana bana liya par devki nahi aa payegi... to me soch rahi hu, abhi thodi der vaha chali jati hu... hua to rat ko udhar hi... nirvi ko sath leke chali jati hu, agar aaram karna ho to...**

Purvi: **nahi, aap jaiye, nirvi ko me yahi rakhugi, subah se uske sath bat bhi nahi ki..**

Sharda: **par use godi me nahi lena hai abhi purvi...**

Purvi: **pata hai na... aap chinta mat karo, sachin bhi hai vo sambhal lege ise...**

After sharda leave, purvi started serving food... she want some pickle so she open upper side drawer and tried to remove pickle's jar.. sachin entered kitchen and saw her again in this position, he want to speak something but he stopped

Sachin (in mind): **abhi phir se tokuga to ise bura lagega, vese bhi jyada upper to hai nahi, le legi...** Purvi look toward sachin and stared him

Sachin: **kya hua mene kuch nahi bola abhi tumhe**

Purvi: **kese insan ho, ma bannne wali hu or ye barni nikalne ki koshish kar rahi hu, aisa nahi bibi taklif sah rahi hai, me khud hi kar du... bus khade khade dekh rahe ho...** sachin confused.. **.**

Sachin: **are yar, help karta hu to problem, nahi karta hu to problem, karu kya me...**

Purvi: **nahi nikalna to mat nikalo, aise bate mat banao.**..sachin nodded his neck and remove that pickle jar...

 **...**

 _ **After some day, In bureau**_

ACP: **ye saluke ne abhi tak phone nahi kiya, kya hua lash ke sath... chalo vahi chalte hai...**

Purvi: **sachin me bhi chalu, yaha akeli bor ho jati hu, kum se kum vaha tarika se to mil lugi, or ho sakta hai vo tanmay ko bhi sath me leke aayi ho..**

Sachin **: ha lasho ko dikhane ke liye vo us chote se bacche ko lab me layegi... or tumhe bhi jane ki koi jarurat nahi hai...**

Purvi: **are mujhe kuch nahi hoga, please na... hamesha mujhe kamjor hi sabit karna chahte ho... is karan mujhe nahi leke ja rahe ho..** all again look toward sachin...

Sachin raised his eyebrow: **chalo... vaha pe ek side me hi khadi rahna...** purvi nodded...

...

 _ **In lab,**_

Saluke: **boss is lash par goli or chaku dono se war kiye gaye hai...**

Purvi slowly to shreya: **yaha pe kitni badbu aa rahi hai, saluke sir ko room freshener chidak wana chahiye na...**

Shreya: **sachin sir ne to tujhe aane ke liye mana kiya tha.. tu hi nahi mani...** purvi stared her and look toward body...

ACP: **are ye to hume bhi pata hai kuch naya bata...** purvi continually look toward body... Suddenly she started feeling like vomiting... she tried to become normal because of sachin but at the end she vomited on that desk where saluke put the equipment...

Tarika: **purvi tu thik to hai, tujhe yaha aane ki kya jarurat thi...**

Saluke who just picked an equipment, and purvi vomited on his hand... make his mouth...

Saluke: **boss ab to tumhe aadhe ghante bad hi sab bata pauga, yaha pe pahle safayi jyada jaruri hai**

Purvi look toward all and say sorry... and leave from there...sachin followed her...

Sachin **: dekh liya...isliye mana kar raha tha..**

Purvi: **ha to galti aapki hi hai... aapne strictly nahi bola... aap aisa bolte ki aisi halat ho sakti hai to me nahi aati na...**

Sachin: **are yar ulta chhor kotwal ko dante...**

Purvi **: me koi chor nahi hu... or mujhe chakkar jese aa rahe hai, mujhe abhi ghar jana hai...**

Sachin: **ab ye kam chod ke...**

Purvi with sad face: **parwah hi nahi hai meri...**

Sachin: **ab... chalo abhi.. me sir ko inform to karke aa jau** purvi nodded...

 **...**

 _ **On shreya's mahila sangeet,**_

Purvi stood and started dancing with other...

Sachin dragged her and took her in one corner: **purvi tum abhi dance nahi kar rahi ho..**

Purvi: **sab to kar rahe hai...**

Sachin: **sab me or tumme farak hai, devki dib hi chupchap bethi hai na... kar rahi kya vo dance...**

Purvi: **mere best friend ki shadi hai or me dance na karu...**

Sachin little loud voice **: haa nahi karogi... chupchap ek jagah betho... phir kuch gadbad hogi to bologi mujhe strictly bolte... jao vaha chair pe jake beth jao...**

Purvi's eyes filled with tears and she started crying: **hamesha chillate rahte ho, jabse shadi karke laye ho, danta hi hai, kabhi bhi acche se bat nahi ki hai...**

Sharda came: **kya hua, purvi ro kyu rahi ho...**

Purvi **: ma inko bolo, hamesha mujhpe chillate rahte, koi bat shanti se nahi bolte...**

Sharda: **sachin, kyu pareshan kar rahe ho ise is haalat me, rona thik nahi hai iske liye...**

Sachin **: hmm. Ho jao aap bhi iski side, kuch value nahi hai meri** and he leave...

 **...**

 _ **In night, SAchvi room,**_

Sachin tried to sleep, purvi sat beside her...

Purvi: **naraz ho mujhse,**

Sachin: **nahi to, me kyu hone laga..**

Purvi: **to bat kyu nahi kar rahe..**

Sachin: **ab kuch bhi bolta hu to tumhe tension pahle aa jata hai...**

Purvi: **sorry... par tumne kitna jor se chillaya tha sabke samne... i am really sorry...** and she hugged him...

Sachin: **tumhe samjhna kitna mushkil hai ...** and he also hugged her... and both were slept...

 **...**

 _ **After few day, in bureau,**_

Purvi: **wow pankaj, ye bahut tasty hai, kaha se kharid kar laya**

Pankaj: **vo baju wali shop se, ek dum tadake dar chips hai na.. tikhi...spicy**

Purvi: **muh pura fresh ho gya, nahi to aajkal khana to ekdum zahar lagta hai** Sachin stared her from backside...

pankaj after saw sachin: **purvi vo me aata hu abhi, mujhe kuch kam yad aa gaya** and he ran..

purvi: **are hua kya?** And she turned and saw that sachin stared her...

sachin: **jyada spicy khane ko mana kiya hai na tumhe...**

purvi: **ha. To me kaha kha rahi hu, thoda sa taste hi to kiya hai...**

sachin: **pichle 5-10 min se tum zara sa taste hi kar rahi ho na, phir kuch gadbad...**

purvi: **ab aap phir se chillana shuru mat ho jao please...** and she threw chips packet and went toward her desk...

sachin: **karu kya iska, samjh hi nahi aa raha**

abhijeet **: kya hua,**

sachin: **sir isko pata nahi kya ho gaya hai, har bat pe ulta hi sochti hai, kabhi ekdum soft ho jati hai or kabhi.. samajhdari to jese puri gayab ho gayi hai...**

abhijeet: **are ab aisa 7-8 mahine tak chalega... is haalat me hota hai aisa, sabke samne use dantoge to bilkul sahan nahi karegi vo, kyuki use abhi sabki taraf se concern chahiye or akele me use kuch bhi samjhaoge to easily samjh jayegi...**

sachin: **sir par aise me to ya to vo puri tarah se chid jayegi ya me...**

abhijeet: **are dhyan rakho, har bat acche se samjhao... ab baap ban rahe to, aage baccho ki zid bhi aise hi sahni padti hai, isliye abhi se practice ho jati hai, tum aisa man lo dusri nirvi ko sambhal rahe ho...** sachin smiled and look toward purvi, who was sit silently on chair... and look toward chips packet...

sachin went toward her: **kya hua chips khana hai**

purvi: **abhi aapne hi to mana kiya...**

sachin: **hmm, meri itni bat manti ho...** purvi look toward him, **thik hai tum thoda bahut kha sakti ho, par jyada allowed nahi...** purvi smile and kissed on sachin's cheek

 _ **F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K- E.N.D...P.R.E.S.E.N.T D.A.Y**_

NIRVI: **mom itni zid karti thi...**

Sachin: **hmmm vo to karti thi, ek din guilt feel karke sorry bhi kahti or agle din phir se vesi hi... par sach bolu to accha lagta tha, dheere dheere in sabki aadat si pad gayi, even ye zid nahi karti to lagta tha ki iski tabiyat to kharab nahi ho gayi...** all smiled...

Purvi: **par sach me aap ne mera dhyan bhi utna hi rakha, mene jitni bhi zid ki ho, par end tak mera sabse jyada khyal inhone hi rakha, or jab mujhe pain start hua tab to mujhse jyada to ye ro diye the**

Gun: **sachin uncle or roye?**

 **...**

 _ **Again F.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k**_

Early morning, purvi awake and sit on the bed...and started taking deep breathing

sachin: **kya hua thik to ho,**

purvi: **pani, gala suk raha hai bahut jyada..**

sachin held her a glass of water: **me wash room hoke aata hu...**

and he just opened the door of washroom, suddenly purvi dropped the glass and started screaming...

sachin ran toward her: **kya hua thik to ho... purvi**

purvi: **ab sahan nahi ho raha hai, rat bhar thoda dard jesa lag... ab nahi** and she started screaming again...

sachin with tension: **to tumhe rat ko nahi batana chahiye tha pagal ho gayi ho..**

purvi: **tumhe neend aa...**

sachin: **meri neend gayi bhad me, agar jyada problem ho gayi to..** but suddenly she screamed more loudly..

purvi: **sachin kuch karo please...** she held her stomach tightly...

sachin's eyes filled with tear and she called her mother who was lived with devki, (she also birth a girl 12 day ago...) sharda suggest sachin to take her in hospital...

sachin called tarika too.. and then packed some necessary things and put all thing in car...

purvi was fully wet in sweated, and she screamed more and more... sachin want to cried but he controlled himself and took her in arms... and sat her in car.. **.**

shreya and nivam lived near of sachin home... shreya open the door and saw purvi's condition...

shreya **: sir purvi ko, aapko mujhe bulana to chahiye tha...**

sachin( with some tears): **kuch samjh nahi aa raha, use dard ho raha..**

shreya: **mujhe abhi tarika ka call aaya... or me just aapke yaha hi aa rahi thi...**

sachin: **me abhi ise leke hospital...**

shreya: **sir please me bhi sath chal rahi hu... aap chinta mat karo...mene nivam ko inform kar diya hai...sir car me drive kar leti hu, aap purvi ke pas beth jao.. vese bhi aap abhi tension me jyada...** sachin wiped his tear, sat beside purvi who was crying with pain...

 **...**

 _ **Ater sometime, in hospital,**_

Daya tarika and abhijeet also came... sachin saw them and started crying... tarika entered OT with permission of a nurse...

Sachin: **sir use bahut taklif ho rahi hai, sirf mere karan, kash use rat ko hi yaha leke aa gaya hota..**

Daya: **sachin, vo thik ho jayegi pareshan mat howo, or dikhna baby bhi bilkul thik rahega...** Sachin sit in tension.. his eyes was full of tears...

tarika exit again: **sachin tumhe andar aana ho to aa sakte ho...**

sachin heard and ran toward cabin... and saw that purvi was on delivery table... and doctor was prepared for her delivery

sachin went toward purvi and held her hand.. purvi saw toward with a teary smile... and after some time she screamed alot... sachin saw her condition became more bad... and he was feeling guilt again and then purvi became silent and tears dropping continually from her eyes cause of pain.. sachin put his hand on her head... after some silence both heard a baby voice of crying... sachvi 's eyes filled with tears... and after saw baby, purvi started to crying...

sachin wiped his tears and told to purvi: **ab bilkul nahi, ab koi nahi royega, ab sirf khushiya hi khushiya hogi...** purvi hugged baby tightly and sachin hugged both...

 **...**

 _ **F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K- E.N.D...P.R.E.S.E.N.T D.A.Y**_

Purvi: **vo din me kabhi nahi bhul sakti... un 2-3 din tak to sachin ne mera sath bilkul bhi nahi choda, har time meri itni care ki/sach me vo 9 mahine ek alag hi jindgi ji thi mene... or ab aaj tumhari bari hai.. in palo ko mahsus karne ki** and she hugged nirvi...

Sachin: **ha par bechare mridul ko iske jitna preshan mat kar dena...**

Purvi: **vo nahi hoga, vo aapki tarah nahi hai, gussel, mujhe pakka yakin hai vo iska bahut dhyan rakhega...** and all smiled...

Nirvi (in mind): **pata nahi me kese is safar ko tay karugi, ab ek dar bhi lag raha hai or ek exitment bhi hai, kash sab thik ho...**

 **...**

 _ **So next turn to nirvi... its last part... hope you enjoyed that journey too...**_

 **(a SS which is close to my heart... A new phase of life)**


	2. nirvi's time

**So here is next part... (thanks all for reviews)**

 **Nirvi entered home...**

Disha: to aa gayi kesa gaya din

Nirvi: accha gaya, chachi vese ek bat puchu... kya sach me me bhi chid chidi ho jaugi...

Disha: kyu aisa kyu puch rahi ho...

Nirvi: nahi vo papa ne mumma k bare me bataya or ab... or dard ... dard bhi bahut hoga aage...

Disha: ab kuch pana hai to sahan to karna padega.. but don't worry nirvi dekhna ye phase ek bar chala jayega na uske bad tumhare pas bahut si pyaari yadein rahegi or ek pyara sa baby bhi... and she smiled...

Nirvi: chachi aage sab thik to rahega na, agar beech me hi kuch...

Disha: daro mat, me hu na, sab thik hi rahega... tum bus positive raho bus... **ananya entered..**

Ananya: lagta hai acchi khasi dar ke aayi ho vaha se... chinta mat karo, ye time dekhte hi dekhte niklega.. **.nirvi smiled...**

...

And then its started... Complete 1 and half month

 **nirvi in hospital**

nirvi: maddy pata nahi report kesi aayegi, baby thik to rahega na... kuch complication..

maddy: are chinta mat karo... sab thik rahega, kitna tension le rahi ho... disha called both..

disha: tumhari reports...

nirvi: kya hua

disha smiled: bilkul normal hai ... baby bhi bilkul thik hai.. bus ab direct 3rd month me sonyography but ya care bahut karna hai, case is risky to... full bed rest

nirvi: chachi aap bematlab chinta..

disha: nahi me is waqt chachi ki hesiyat se nahi, doctor ke hisab se bol rahi hu. seriously full bed rest ki jarurat hai, and medicine bhi missed nahi karni... ho sake jitna lete raho, so no office for few days or no work... stress bilkul bhi nahi hona chahiye...

nirvi: kya office bhi nahi, aisa nahi hota hai...

disha in little anger: doctor kon hai tum ya me... aisa karti hu tumhe agli bar dusre doctor ko recommended kar deti hu.. taki tum uski bato par to believe kar sako...

nirvi: sorry...

disha: mrid ye dhyan tumhe rakhna hai ki ye full rest kar rahi hai ya nahi... or ha abhi bahar ka khana bhi bilkul band... only homemade food... **maddy and nirvi nodded and both leave..**

...

 _ **In car,**_

nirvi: ye doctors bevajah itna dara dete hai, office bhi nahi ja sakti kuch bhi

Maddy (fake anger): hello, tum meri choti ma ke bare me bol rahi ho...

Nirvi: me bor ho jaugi...

Maddy: kuch din ki bat hai...

...

 **And after 4-5 day nirvi realized that why disha told her to avoid work and office... she was totally sick because of vomiting... what she eat, all was exit again in vomiting... all time she was on bed...**

Nirvi: yar aisi halat hi hoti hai kya sabki...

Sneha: hume kya malum, experience to hum logo ko aapse hi puchne padege.. first aap hi hai..

Vedika: vese me to baby ke liye exited hu hum log uska nam kya rakhege..

gun: abhi nirvi di ko 3 mahine to hone do... abhi se nam

vedika: kyu nahi log to pahle se hi soch ke rahte hai...

vedika: vese sach me nirvi di hum logo ne bahar pani puri khayi kya yummiee thi...

nirvi: chup kar.. tujhe malum hai mujhe ye sab nahi khana or tu chida rahi hai... so bad..

maddy entered and laughed: madam ki sari akad ab hi niklegi... really iski halat to... me pahle wali nirvi or isko assume karta hu to...

nirvi: hans lo, tum is condition se nahi gujar rahe ho na, ladko ka accha hai, bus hansee udao or ladkiya bechari har chees sahan kare..

maddy: sorry me bus mazak..

sneha: vese all the best, future ke liye, hope aapki ye haalat jaldi sudhre, or aapko bahar ka khana allowed ho jaye...

nirvi: ya ab to mujhe bhi aisa hi lag raha..

gun: vese ab aap rest karo, nahi to hum log to bate karke aapko pareshan karte rahege..

nirvi: are pagal , pareshan, mujhe to accha laga jo tum log yaha aaye, din bhar pade rahna, kitna irritate ho gayi hu me...

...

 **Completed 3 month**

Nirvi again: maddy ab sab thik aana chahiye reports me, me pareshan ho gayi hu bister se...

Maddy: are yar tumhari halat hi aisi hai tum bister se uth hi nahi sakti ho, office kya karogi jake...

Nirvi: yar meri halat to mom se bhi buri hai, vo kum se kum bureau to jati thi, me to kahi nahi, kitne din se is room se nikli hi nahi...

Dadi **came with dal ka halwa** : dadi, are ye sab doctor ke chonchle hai nahi to hamare time pe itna kuch nahi tha, aise kam karke nikal jate the...

Sid entered: dadi aap logo ki bat kuch or thi.. bhabhi ka case alag hai

Dadi: ha kyuki hum log accha khate the, isliye hume kamjori nahi hui.. ye le ye halwa kha... isse baccha or ma dono tandurust rahege..

Nirvi making her mouth: dadi please khana mat dikhaiye, mujhe kuch bhi dekhte se hi pahle ulti jesa lagta, please...

Dadi: ye isi karan haalat bigad rahi, ye lo khao **and she feed her a spoon of halwa...**

Sid: ok bhabhi phir pani puri kesi rahegi..

Nirvi: ye vedika ne hi bola hoga hai na, abhi shadi hui nahi hai tum logo ki, 1 week bacha hai... or aap abhi se uske jese

SID: are bhabhi, vo aapko chidane ka kam karti hai, me aapke liye rea me laya hu.. **and he took a tray from outside...**

NIrvi: par mujhe mana

SID: bahar ka mana hai ghar ka nahi... so mene badi mehnat se banaya...

Nirvi to maddy: sikho isse... kum se kum meri pasand ki cheezo ka khyal to hai..

MAddy: are wah abhi thodi der pahle ispe chid rahi thi, or ab sikho... **Nirvi started eating pani puri...**

Dadi: me ye halwa layi vo nahi kha rahi ho, ye thikhi cheese kha rahi ho...ab kaha gayi vo doctor...

Sid: chinta mat karo dadi, mene mom se puch liya hai...

Nirvi: dadi iske bad pakka aapka halwa...

...

 **And a grand wedding started of vedika and sid...**

Nirvi: hmm dekho maddy sab kitna enjoy kar rahe hai, masti, dance or me akele yaha sad rahi hu, ek jagah bethe bethe sabke thobde dekho bus... sach me aaj mujhe mom ka dukh samajh aa raha hai... unhone bhi shreya masi ki shadi me ye sab miss kiya hoga

Maddy: vo to hai, ab kya kare rest karna bhi jaruri hai... me kya kar sakta hu

One friend of sid came and dragged maddy toward stage...

Nirvi: ab to ye bhi... god... ab me akeli hi bor hougi...

Dadi came: chinta mat kar me bhi yahi hu tere sath, pata nahi ye naach kud samajh hi nahi aate aajkal... **and she sit beside her... and then remain time nirvi heard about mistakes of new generation..**

...

 **After 1 month nirvi was feeling better and she permitted for office work but only file works...**

Nirvi: chachi agar court me round...

Disha: nirvi tumhara inner system bahut weak hai, aise me tumhe full rest hi rahega, and agar bahar kabhi kuch problem shuru ho gayi to koi kuch nahi kar payega... bus ghar pe raho, files check karo, itna to permit kar rahi hu, nahi to vo bhi nahi karti, vese bhi devki ji hai tumhare pending kam vo solve kar sati hai.. vese bhi bus 2-3 mahine or, uske bad phir se full bed rest hi rahega.

...

 **And slowly slowly nirvi attached with her unborn child and waiting for her and she also taking full rest because of her child ...and that all day she saw maddy in a new avtar. He cared her more, he cared about her health, her food, her choices... and after few month that time come ...**

 **Nirvi reading a magazine in afternoon... only dadi was at home... other all was busy in their works...**

 **And suddenly her pain was started and she called everyone.. but no one was there...**

 **Dadi heard her voice... and ran toward her room... she confused what she do now... and that time vedika came home from bureau... dadi didn't talk her with much but that time she ran toward her and tell her everything... vedika informed disha and with help of dadi she take nirvi in hospital... nirvi was suffer from lot of pain and dadi sat beside her and console her...**

 **After some time they reached hospital.. disha already prepared for her and took her in labour room... and after some time all family (devya, abhirika, sachvi, nivya and all) gathered there... all was anxieties about nirvi because this was a first child in new generation and nirvi's condition also weak...**

Purvi: sachin vo thik to rahegi na...

Sachin: are chinta mat karo... dekhna sab kuch ekdum perfact rahega ...purvi pray to god about nirvi

Dadi: bus pota hona chahiye... phir to mujhe kuch or nahi mangna rahega bhagwan se...

Vedika: or agar poti ho gayi to... dadi stared her...

Dadi: poti se koi pareshani nahi, par me nahi chahti ki pot eke liye mujhe tumhara muh dekhna pade, is bar pota hua to agli bar poti bhi chalegi...

Vedika: aapki icchaye badti jayegi, phir bologi pote ko bada hota hua dekh lu, uski shadi dekh lu, ab moh maya chod do dadi...

Dadi: dekho siddhart ye mujhe abhi se marna chahti hai... chinta mat kar tujhse kuch bhi nahi mangugi... **vedika and all young one laugh...**

 **...**

 **suddenly all heard a cry voice of baby... and after some time disha came...**

Disha: ma aaj aapki bhagwan ne sun li hai lagta hai, pota hua hai.. mera sapna tut gaya, me ladki chahti thi, kya hai ladkiya jyada samajhdar hoti hai...

Dadi : kaha hai, me use dekhna chahti hu...

Disha: abhi nahi, thodi der intzar kar lo..

Purvi : dishaji nirvi vo kesi hai..

Disha: thodi kamzori hai par bilkul thik hai, abhi thoda relax ho jaye vo, uske bad sab log mil lijiyega... or chinta mat karo, baby or ma dono bilkul thik hai..

Sachin: dekha mene bola tha na, vo meri beti hai, har cheez se ladna janti hai...

Daya: ha dikh raha hai, tension tumhe purvi se bhi jyadad rahti par dikhana kisi ko nahi chahte... vese disha ji sach me hum sab un dono se milna chahte hai, to aap jald se jald dekho...

Disha smile: sure thodi der or intzar, phir sab mil lena...

...

 **And after shifted in normal room, all was excited to see baby... purvi saw that nirvi was sleeping and maddy sit beside her...**

Purvi to sachin: aaj sach me meri beti ki jindgi puri ho gayi... ab uski koi bhi chinta nahi... **Maddy came near them and touched feet of them.**

Maddy: aise kese chinta nahi, ab main chinta karni hai, kya hai, pahle nirvi ke sath jyadad time nahi mila spend karne ko, to ab baby ko aap sab log sambhaliyega, me or nirvi har jagah ghumne jayege...

Ananya held his ear: sabke samne hi bol rahe ho, thodi to sharam rakho...

Maddy: isme kya, me to sach kah raha hu, ab baccha aap logo ke pas... bus nirvi ek bar thik ho gayi uske bad me pahle hi kah deta hu, na vo duty pe jayegi, na hi ghar ke kam... vo mere sath ghumne jayegi...

Dadi: matlab uske hath ka khana to mujhe ab bhi nahi milega..

Vedika laughed: vo kahte hai na ekbar khane ka apman kar dete hai to vo badi mushkil se milta hia, bus vo hi ho raha aapke sath...

Dadi to devki: dekh aapki beti ko, ye pahli bahu hai jo apni saas ko tane marti rahti yahi sikhaya hai aapne use...

Vedika: unhe sikhane ka moka hi nahi mila na, unki saas hi nahi thi.. **and she laugh again devki stared her.. and she went toward nirvi..**

Vedika: ab ye kitni der soyegi, isko koi to uthao..

Nirvi opened her eyes: tu mujhe kabhi bhi chain se rahne nahi degi na.. **.Purvi and sachin smiled and went near her...**

Vedika **smiled and hugged her tightly:** kabhi bhi nahi, budi ho jaugi to bhi picha nahi chodugi...

Purvi: kesi ho beta... **nirvi nothing say and sleep in her lap...**

Nirvi: mom bus aaj bahut khush hu.

Sachin: hum sab bhi, or ab koi bhi gum meri beti ke pas nahi aayega...

Sneha: so now you have complete family... to party to banti hai...

Nirvi smile: kisne kaha, abhi me bus ma bani hu, abhi mujhe bua, masi or chachi bhi banna baki hai, to ab sneha tum or gun shuruat kar do, or vedika tum bhi , tab meri family surly complete ho jayegi **gun and sneha blushed**

Vedika: meri shadi sabse last me hui to me to last hi hu, pahle in dono ko hi bolo...

Disha: vese ab shuruat to ho hi gayi hai, eke k khushi milti hi jayegi... vese bus kuch der or hai sabke pas baby or nirvi se milne ke liye, iske bad sab logo ko yaha se jana hoga, to dekh lo, time limited hai.. **.then all took baby in arms and love him lot...**

Vedika: vese nirvi di, nam socha ya nahi

Dadi: mene soch liya

Vedika: no way, nirvi di...

Nirvi: dadi jo bolegi vohi... **dadi smiled proudly, vedika made her face...**

Dadi: chinta mat karo accha rakhugi, iska nam hoga yugansh...

Vedika: nor bad... but aap ise yougansh bulana hum log ise yug bulayege.. **Short and sweet...All smiled and leave with a new future and hopes.**

...

 **become a mother just like a roller coaster ride... sometime feeling very happy and sometime feeling very irritating... but ya its great moment and so whenever you experienced this moment, live with happiness and joy... (experienced 3 and half month and live it with same experience of nirvi)**


End file.
